fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremiah Melody
Summary Jeremiah Melody is the supreme master of Hell and Prince of the Darkness who was created by Lucifer and Nihles to rule as their successor. Personality Despite his macabre position, Jeremiah is actually an incredibly cheerful, merry and upbeat fellow with a genuine appreciation of life. Although he's a proud prince of Hell, his philosophy is much closer to the Powers of Adbriel, the Master of Heaven. He recognizes his presence as the "Darkness of the World" and does everything within his power to make the darkness more pleasant and delightful, as well as getting rid of the cruel, evil stigma that has been instilled within the darkness since the dawn of man. Because of this, even the aforementioned Powers view him as a friend instead of an foe. Jeremiah has a strong dislike for being who use the dark arts in a way to hurt others and though he's generally a pacifist, he has taken up fighting in order to defeat the likes of EBON, the "Dark Lord of Historia Eternia". Jeremiah is described as being incredibly human, despite his true nature. He has a passion for artistry, especially that of music. He sings to his hearts desire, lightening the mood of all those around him in the process. Although he's very theatrical and sometimes over the top, he's generally a down to earth person who never belittles others and views everyone as an equal, even beings far, far weaker than him. As such, Jeremiah has had several lasting relationships with mortals throughout the years and is seen as a friend rather than a deity or demon by those who have been in contact with him. An unforeseen consequence of his nature however is many of those who meet him assume his good nature is a mere persona, or façade to hide a more sinister nature, which is something Jeremiah sometimes jokes about. His song and dance routine and incredibly thespian behavior is backed up by his near limitless application of his powers, it has been noted that he could make "real life theater shows!" with "actual effects" such as picturesque starry night skies, rainbows and entire choirs to back him up. These routines convince some, but push away others. Though typically fun loving and docile, Jeremiah will act heroically in the face of danger. He slew The Monster, a being who spreads chaos and misery by simply existing and has saved entire worlds from disaster and yes, even total destruction without as much as showing his face to the people, often subtly contributing the deeds to the peoples local deity or heroes. It should be noted that "Jeremiah Melody" isn't the beings actual name; his true name can't be spoken by mortal tongue, instead he chose the name because it sounded "whimsical" and "Singsongy", though he's since forgotten where he's first heard the name. In addition, Jeremiah based much of his personality off of a certain animated rodent that entertained people across the globe with his theatrics; a skill Jeremiah desired greatly. Jeremiah attempted to make Hell as pleasant as it possibly could be, no one was tortured under his watchful eye, instead all lived as they wanted to, with freedom and and joy. Even the worse of the worse find themselves turning a new leaf in his incarnation of Hell. Though the eternal fires still burn, and the Sheol-shined darkness looms, the inhabitants find themselves singing in the blackness, dancing in the darkness and sanguine in the shadows. History Work In Progress.. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C | 2-A | High 1-C Origin: Amenia Alignment: Neutral Good Gender: Technically has none, but is regarded as male Age: As old as the concept of joy Classification: Prince of Hell Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Music Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Reality Warping (Has a near complete control over the fabric of local realities), Magic, Morality Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Creation, Imagination Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation | Conceptual Manipulation as the God of Stories Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Embodies the Unfathomable Darkness of Hell, an alternate universe that's under his complete and utter control. Created another universe and warped it to his delight, writing and rewriting its history for fun. Effortlessly defeated 'The Monster', who had created the "Amenian Prime" timeline and whose existence kept the timeline in existence, and reestablished the universe with the snap of a finger) | Multiverse level+ (Took up the role of the Void Master and became equal to the original Entropy, which warped the timelines of infinite parallel realms. Fought on par with EBON, who had became one with the Accursed Abyss, a realm that could swallow entire Amenian Cosmos."Cosmos" refers to the entire Amenian Network, or the Multiverse Far superior to the Primordial Monsters, who created the Cosmos and all that exist within it) | High Complex Multiverse level (The highest Prince of the "Truest Shade of Hell" and the third strongest entity who exist within the Duology of Good and Evil, only below the Twins of God. Beyond all forms of Space and Time of conventional existence and unconventional existence within the 11th Dimensional realms of the Gabrieliac-World Bubble"Gabrieliac-World Bubble" refers to the total sum of Archangel Gabriels creation. It is an 11-Dimensional, Multi-Layered construct that contains everything that could and could not exist; everything with the sole exception of what is housed inside the Michaelic, Raphaelic, Luciferic and Urielic World Bubbles. Created the Singsong Land, an 11-Dimensional realm that rivals the vividness of Nevermore) Speed: Immeasurable (Views time and space as a hindrance that he doesn't have to abide by); though usually qualifies at much lower speeds, only fighting at the speed of his enemies as to not have an unfair advantage, essentially giving him Infinite speed. | Omnipresent throughout the Storybook Lands (His mind and body make up all that exist throughout the worldscape). Immeasurable otherwise (Kept up with EBON, who completely transcended space and time, as well as distance and causality) | Omnipresent (He is among the five beings who exist throughout the entirety of the Gabrieliac-World Bubble) Lifting Strength: At least Multi-Stellar (Can rearrange entire stars systems without much effort to create "stellar art". Can move massive planets just by fiddling with his hands) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Universal+ (Capable of easily defeating The Monsters, who created entire universes in their image) | Multiversal+ (Hurt EBON with his blows) | High Complex Multiverse level (In the same league as Lucifer) Durability: At least Universe level+ (Comparable to the other Princes of Hell, such as Belphegor who was unfazed by a universal collapse. Was largely unhurt from The Monsters best assaults) | Multiverse level+ (Equal to Alm, who is the embodiment of the Entropic Void) | High Complex Multiverse level (Essentially exist as an 11-Dimensional entity) Stamina: Limitless, as he has no real body to tire out | Limitless | Limitless Range: Universal+ (Created and warped entire universes). Multiversal+ via portals and teleportation (Can be anywhere within the Amenian Cosmos at any given time) | Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiversal+ Intelligence: Jeremiah is a very intelligent trickster who prefers to confuse, distract or overwhelm his opponents with his theatrical abilities rather than to inflict actual harm. Due to this and his innate compassionate personality, Jeremiah is rather successful in defeating his foes by disarming them or dispatching them in largely nonviolent ways, such as "disabling" their powers to tying them up for a few hours with a magic rope. While not omniscient, Jeremiah has the ability to freeze time at any given time and and learn anything he needs to know about his enemy, environment, etc. | Omniscient as The God of Stories (He, as well as the Twins of God know all that can be known for all points of time in all worlds, at once) Work in progress Weaknesses: Jeremiah doesn't like hurting others and tries to avoid killing if he can. Although he can resurrect others or rewrite time so they do not die, he does not wish to interfere with the mortal worlds more than "any ol' hero" would, only using his might to slay beings capable of destroying en mass. Key: Jeremiah | Void Master, Prince of the Melodies | The God of Stories Equipment Sword of Hope Jeremiah's trusty sword, the Sword of Hope is among the strongest weapons ever created; it rivals that of the Sword of Nihles, a weapon wielded by Lucifer himself. The sword however, is rarely used in true combat situations as it's typically unneeded for most of the encounters Jeremiah enters. Work in Progress Notable Attacks / Techniques Work in Progress Notes Others To be written Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Musicians Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Music Users Category:Memory Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Astral Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Magic Users Category:Morality Users Category:Perception Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Creation Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Sword Users Category:Darkanine's Pages Category:Amenia Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1